oneshot
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Varias historias de un capitulo, unidas aquí. TOdo tipo desde dudos, tristes, felices y dolorosos. Tercer historia : Kagome , Kagome . Porque ¿? Dime ¿ Porque ? ¡ es mi vida! , lloraba amargamente MIENTRAS
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué paso?**

No entiendo lo que paso.

Todo iba tan perfecto.

Éramos agua y aceite.

No teníamos los mismos ideales.

Pero habían cosas iguales, pocas, pero las había.

Nuestras formas de ser, muy diferente.

Tuve mis dudas, pero, cuando me demostrabas tu querer.

Las olvidaba, y me ponía feliz de estar contigo.

"¿Por qué no eres cariñosa?" me dijiste en muchas ocasiones con esos ojos que me costaba mirar por que mostraban tanto sentimiento.

"No puedo, entiende que no puedo, aun estoy mal por mi relación pasada" te dije enojada y mirando a otro lado, parecía que nunca entendías cuando te lo decía, pero era normal. En tus relaciones pasadas durabas una semana aunque me dijeras que las quisiste no podía creerlo si luego te gustaba otra rápido.

"Se cariñosa, por favor" me rogaste y me sentí mal porque no era la primera vez, pero también debías entender que me fue mal, muy mal antes, fui cariñosa y se aprovecharon de mí, yo no sé si pueda confiar en ti.

No te dije nada y me quede callada.

A pesar de eso, te diste cuenta que cuando estabas cansado o preocupado.

Era cariñosa.

Nos divertíamos, aunque tuviéramos diferencia.

Tuvimos aventuras realmente chistosas.

Pero todo cambio cuando tus padres se pusieron en contra de la relación.

El tiempo que pasamos juntos disminuyo.

"Te estás olvidando de mi" te dije enojada, no pensaba comportarme triste, es mejor no mostrar debilidad.

"…" No me dijiste nada, nunca me decías nada.

"Ya no me quieres" te dije en afirmación y como siempre nunca me dijiste nada "Alguna vez ¿me quisiste?" y terminaste haciendo lo que no debiste hacer.

"¿Por qué no andas mejor con Kouga?"No podía creer lo que salía de tu boca "el te quiere" ¿hablabas enserio? "estarás mejor con él"

"Nunca me quisiste ¿verdad?" no podía creerlo, me estaba mandando con otro varón, que no entendía que si estaba con él era porque me gustaba. En vez de contestarme me diste la misma diatriba y yo deje que mi cuerpo actuara, ya que…

Te di una cachetada.

Me sentí mal y hasta me asuste pero te la tenias bien recibida "Eres un cretino no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida"

Te levantaste y te alejaste del lado contrario.

Al igual que yo.

Ese día llore.

No me ahogue en lagrimas, pero, tampoco fueron pocas.

Al día siguiente.

No te vi.

No sabía si sentirme tranquila o triste.

Pero de cualquier forma nos vimos.

Tú me mirabas y yo volteaba la cara.

No logramos estar sin el otro.

Y regresamos a estar juntos y felices.

Aunque no duro mucho.

"Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo" te reclame enojada, mirando tu cara, con esa sonrisa que siempre se encontraba dibujada en ella, que no sabía ya descifrar y me preguntaba en silencio si aun me querías "¿Por qué no me cuentas nada?" continúe.

"No se" fue tu simple respuesta mientras me alzabas los hombros apoyando tu respuesta y te mire en cierto punto incrédula de tu contestación.

"Si lo sabes, pero no me quieres decir" te dije con el entrecejo fruncido.

"El libro que estoy leyendo, dice que hasta la persona en la que mas confías te puede apuñalar en la espalda, todos son tus enemigos"

"Entonces me interpretas como tu enemiga" fugazmente te conteste sin quitarte la mirada de encima, observando que no quitabas la sonrisa de tu rostro, no me dijiste nada en ese momento y lo que sentí en mi interior fue un temblor, un temblor tan escalofriante y frio "sabes, no diré nada" me exprese enojada.

"No sabes casi de mi, hay cosas que no te he contado" con esa sonrisa en tu rostro me diste esa información, sentí como mi corazón se marcaba con cicatrices en él y me quede mirándote sin alguna expresión.

"Entonces no me cuentas nada" te afirme.

"Pero, si sabes todo de mi" descaradamente salieron esas palabras de tus labios.

"Me acabas de decir que no me cuentas las cosas" te exprese frustrada.

"Ese es el problema que nunca olvidas" en ese momento me di cuenta.

Me mentías.

Eras un mentiroso.

Me querías, pero me mentías sin compasión.

O quería creer yo que me querías, ya que eso era lo que me expresabas.

Y las cosas en vez de mejorar.

Empeoraron.

"Solo te pido cinco minutos de tu tiempo, nada más" te dije con una mirada triste y voz resignada.

"No puedo" me dijiste mirando a otro lado.

"¿Quieres que termine contigo?" no me miraste pero fue suficiente para saber la respuesta.

"…lo siento, no te quiero lastimar, pero, no puedo estar contigo mis padres me lo prohibieron y no puedo tomar la responsabilidad de un noviazgo serio" solo me quede viéndote y te fuiste, no terminamos de hablar y no volvimos a arreglar nada.

Los próximos días no volví a saber nada de ti

Ninguna llamada, ni mensaje.

Me apoye con Shiori.

La conocí diferente a las demás.

Siempre platicábamos.

"Deberías terminar con él, si es lo que él pide" ella tenía razón y lo sabía muy bien.

"Yo sé" dije quedamente, mientras ella trataba de animarme.

"No vale la pena, déjalo aun lado, es un patán se cree la gran cosa" me expreso, ella no lo conocía pero le platicaba todo lo que pasaba, asique sabía lo que me decía, y por dentro me decía que tenía razón, pero era difícil hacerme a la idea.

Luego.

Empezó la escuela otra vez.

Le dijiste a Sango que habíamos terminado.

"¿Enserio terminaron Kagome?"

"No, bueno, no sé, no terminamos de hablar" sintiendo un trago amargo que pasaba por mi garganta.

"El me dijo que ya habían terminado"

"Entonces ya terminamos" dije y seguí jugando cartas como si nada, mientras que por dentro sentía una oscuridad en mi corazón y Sango solo se me quedo viendo sin saber que decirme después de lo expresado.

Y me convencieron a preguntarte si habíamos terminado.

Tu respuesta fue afirmativa.

Te di una sonrisa te di una contestación tranquila.

Me di la vuelta y me fui.

Allí debió haber terminado nuestra historia.

Al parecer el destino le gustaba jugar más de lo que había pensado conmigo.

En los dos encuentros que tuvimos.

Fuera de la escuela.

Me robaste besos y yo fui débil, ya que, aunque no debía.

Si los quería.

Era lo más incorrecto, así que me alejaba.

"No somos nada" te dije en la segunda ocasión, cuando te logre empujar.

"Es cierto, discúlpame" me dijiste mientras bajabas la cabeza, sabía que dentro de tu mente maldecías tu repentino ataque y yo sabía que si no me alejaba, sino te empujaba me iba a dejar llevar.

Nos tocaba vernos por mi amigo, Shippo.

Que iba en el mismo salón que tu.

Cuando lo iba a buscar, a veces te me quedabas viendo.

Como aquella vez que terminamos.

Y otras te ibas.

Luego sentí que no te importaba.

Y recordé lo de aquella vez.

"Yo sé que encontraras una chava que te guste, pero en cuanto tiempo te gustara otra" te dije, habíamos quedado como amigos, esperaba una respuesta callada, pero no fue así.

"Cuatro semanas" me dijiste mostrándome con la mano cuatro dedos alzados y me enoje, ya que hace un momento me habías dicho que me tenias solo cariño y cuando te volteaste.

Te pegue con la pelota de básquet, aunque te dije que fue un accidente, no me lo creíste.

Después de eso, me idealice.

Aunque varios me decían que me mirabas diferente.

"El te quiere" me dijo Kouga

"No, el no me quiere" le dije en forma tranquila.

"Te mira diferente, por lo que veo así es" Kouga me trato de convencer, después de todo somos amigos y el salía con Ayame, la chica que estuvo atrás de él durante tanto tiempo y es feliz, en cierto punto me causo envidia, yo quería estar así, pero no le deseo un mal presagio.

"No, el me dijo que me ve como una amiga nada mas" No me contradijo nada Kouga, pero no te podía ver, por lastimarme.

Pero no sabía si me querías más.

No tenía ni forma de cómo saber.

No confiabas en nadie.

Asique no tenia nadie que me dijera lo que sentías.

"Ya está por terminar la escuela"susurre

"¿Qué piensas hacer con aquel?" Shippo me dijo sin quitarme la mirada encima.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" le respondí con otra pregunta "nada" respondí yo sola mi pregunta "ahora que termine la escuela será más fácil olvidarlo, ya no lo veré"

Shippo se me quedo viendo, no me dijo nada pero él sabía que yo siempre me preguntaba él porque me había dejado de querer y que me dolía, porque le decía, pero no me dijo nada más porque aunque él tuviera años conociéndote, no podía descifrarte, asique solo le quedaba oírme cuando me quería expresar.

Termino la escuela.

No te he visto.

No he recibido llamada alguna.

Ni tampoco mensaje.

La semana siguiente se cumplen las cuatro semanas.

En silencio me pregunto.

¿Ya te gusta otra?

¿Ya me cambiaste como las demás?

Solo me queda resignarme.

Aceptarlo.

Cuando te vea con otra.

Sonreiré y te deseare suerte.

Porque.

No eres el primero ni serás el último.

Que mi corazón a de querer

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno les traigo esta historia que es un resumen hecho de lo que me acaba de suceder con mi novio (bueno ex novio) y se me ocurrio hacerlo, lamento si les molesta pero necesitaba expresarme, pero de cualqueir forma si tiene ciertas diferencias esta historia a lo que me sucedió, pero si anoto exactamente como sucedió creo que escribo todo el dia y ni lo acabo xD.

Ahora en este archivo almacenare los one-shot, sera como una historia de puros one-shot, asique no lo colocare de que esta completo, porque metere mas historias d un capi a lo muxo 2 capi, pero esta historia esta hasta aqui.

Asi tambien muchos se preguntaran quien es la pareja segun la historia, am como no se me ocurrio quien podria ser el mas adecuado pueden imaginarse a cualquiera como pareja de Kagome excepto a los chicos que anote como amigos, claro esta.

Bueno sin mas, dejen sus comentarios que son muy valiosos n.n.

Su amiga.

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Paso 1: La llamada, caso I

" " cuando hablan los personajes  
_Lo que piensan_  
**La llamada por teléfono**

**Como conquistar a un hombre  
**

**Paso I- La llamada**

Caso I- Si el chico que te gusta te pide tu número de teléfono, actúa tranquila, cuando él llame, no alteres.

"Kagome-chan, Kagome-chan ¿no se te hace familiar?" dijo una joven de cabellos largos y castaños amarrados en una cola de caballo, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a una sección del parque en que se encontraban.

Con sus ojos azules, observo hacia donde apuntaba la chica de cabellos castaños, hasta llegar a un banco en el que se encontraba sentado un chico de cabellos largos platinados "¡Inuyasha!" Dijo sorprendida mientras regresaba su mirada fija a la ojos castaño.

"¿Sera él?" pregunto la cabellos castaño, entrecerrando los ojos tratando de identificar mejor a la persona.

"Tiene el cabello plateado" menciono la cabello negro-azulado, dándole la espalda al cabello platinado mirando a la ojos chocolate.

"Ya se Kagome-chan, pero, de casualidad ¿conoces a alguien con él mismo cabello?" curiosamente le dijo a la cabello azabache mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el banco donde se encontraba el cabello plateado.

"Ahora que lo dices, como que me suena" dijo cerrando sus ojos azules y ladeando levemente la cabeza, meditando la familiaridad de esta. Abriendo repentinamente los ojos "¡Ya se!, pero, no es posible, porque él no está aquí" murmuro a lo último.

"¿Quién Kagome-chan?" colocando la mirada sobre la cabello azabache y sin quitársela de encima.

"Bueno Sango-chan es un chico que pues a mí me gustaba" colocándose un suave sonrojo en su test blanca-porcelana "que conocí no hace mucho"

"¿Quién?" sorprendida menciono, buscando en su memoria algún chico que le haya mencionado la cabello azabache antes.

"Bueno…"

"Kagome-chan" la interrumpió la cabello castaño.

La ojos azules se le quedo mirando extrañada "¿Quieres que te diga?" le pregunto por la repentina interrupción, pero, continuo a pesar de ninguna respuesta "él es…"

"¡Kagome-chan!" volvió a interrumpir otra vez, pero, mas fuertemente.

La cabello azabache miro a su amiga con duda en sus ojos zafiros, cuando noto que la mirada de la cabello castaño no estaba en ella, sino atrás de sí. Curiosa viro su cabeza a ver qué era lo que tenía tan alterada a su amiga de ojos chocolates.

Abriendo los ojos de sobre manera, separo sus labios rosas "Se…Se… ¿Sesshomaru?" nerviosa menciono, sintiendo repentinamente su garganta seca, observando esos ojos de ámbar derretido con los que había soñado muchas veces al conocerlo.

El cabello platinado observo a la ojos zafiros con una ceja levemente levantada por la expresión de sorpresa de esta "Kagome" dijo en reconocimiento.

La cabello azabache nerviosa, miro nerviosa y respiro hondo silenciosamente y le dio una sonrisa "creí que te habías mudado" proclamo tranquilamente mientras ponía una mano en su espalda y jugaba levemente con su blusa para mantener los nervios en su lugar "mira te presento, ella es Sango" presento a la ojo chocolate, recordándola repentinamente.

El ojo de oro asintió la cabeza e reconocimiento, mientras que la cabello castaño hacia un pequeño saludo con la mano izquierda, agitándola a la izquierda y a la derecha, notando cierta rareza en la forma de actuar de su amiga dio una pequeña sonrisa "Kagome-chan, acabo de recordar que mis padres iban a salir y tengo que cuidar a Kohaku, nos vemos, fue un placer conocerte Sesshomaru" mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

Kagome observo como a paso rápido se retiraba su amiga de cabello castaño dejándola con el cabello plateado, regresando su mirada al varón de gran altura con su mente en blanco, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo igual me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde" recordando que tenía que ayudar a su abuelo con el templo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho por no poder pasar mas tiempo con el ojos ámbar, observando cómo le asentía con la cabeza, le dedico una última sonrisa antes de virarse a su izquierda y comenzar a caminar.

"Kagome" deteniendo su andar la ojos zafiros volteo a ver al cabello plateado con una mirada curiosa y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, observo como se acercaba tranquilamente a ella. Miro a la cabello azabache, mientras tomaba un respiro y parecía pensar mucho lo que iba a decir "me gustaría poder compartir ideas contigo, poder hablar" decía tranquilamente mientras sentía una gran presión, nunca había hecho esto.

La cabello azabache se le quedo viendo dudosa por un momento ¿_me está pidiendo mi número? _Abriendo los ojos sorprendida _¡Me está pidiendo mi número!_ Sintiendo que dejaba de respirar un momento _Tranquila Kagome, no actúes entusiasmada, tranquila_ dándole una suave sonrisa "me parece bien"

Sacando su celular de su pantalón, la miró "podrías…" quedándose a pausas de lo que necesitaba decir, jamás le había pasado esto, siempre recibía los números sin necesidad de pedirlos, en ocasiones no conocía a la chica y encontraba un número .

"Claro" sonriendo alegremente _se ve tan lindo_ manteniendo la tranquilidad exterior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La cabello azabache se encontraba mirando atentamente el aparato blanco colocado inocentemente sobre un buro de madera, al lado de su cama, como si su vida dependiera de ello "esto es ridículo" dijo enfurruñada viendo que no sonaba el aparato "vamos Kagome solo ha pasado dos días, no es para tanto" se animo mientras alejaba la mirada del teléfono y miraba a su techo color durazno.

"Puede estar ocupado, quiero decir, no toda su atención estará en mí, pero, y ¿si realmente no le intereso de esa manera?, no, no pienses negativamente Kagome, si el no te habla y no tiene interés entonces él sabra de lo que se perdió, tu eres una chica única, además, no es como sea el único varón de este mundo…"

Bip, Bip

Sobresaltada, pego un brinco en su cama mirando como sonaba el aparato blanco, culpable de interrumpir su diatriba y el motivo por el cual igualemente comenzó, observando con sus ojos zafiros la pantallita del reconocedor de números.

Número desconocido.

Dejando de respirar un momento lanzo un gritillo al aire y coloco su mano sobre la del teléfono, pero, paro a último momento "si contesto muy rápido me veré muy ansiosa y que no me he separado del teléfono, no, si me quiere que le cueste" decidida soltó el aparato y espero un rato, cuando dejo de oír el teléfono, sin quitarle la mirada de encima siguió esperando.

Bip Bip

Volvió a sonar, y sus ansias crecieron grandemente, no lográndolas contener tan fácilmente "No, te contienes, porque te contienes, solo unos segundos más"

Bip Bip

"Ahora sí" agarro la manilla del teléfono y contesto tranquilamente a pesar de sus ansias "Bueno"

**Buenas tardes**

"Buenas tardes ¿quién habla?" pregunto, a pesar de ya saber quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de esa voz masculina tan suave, sensual y mortal.

**Sesshomaru, ¿se encuentra Kagome?**

"Ella habla" dijo con una gran sonrisa, conteniendo su voz para que no salieran todas sus ansias.

**¿Cómo te encuentras?**

"Bien y ¿tu?" pregunto lo mas calmada posible con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola, ¿como estan?, espero que muy bien y estoy haciendo los pasos para conquistar un hombre, espero que les guste y aunque sea un fic, chicas, les ayudara mucho en el caso de que quieran obtener a un varón y mantenerlos picados con ustedes, pero bueno la verdad quiero sus opiniones y agradeceria mucho los comentarios y acepto cualquier sugerencia que tengan por la experiencia que han sufrido, hasta puedo hacer fics sobre los chicos con los que no debe estar una mujer, cualquier duda igualmente me la pueden comentar y les mandare una respuesta, por cierto este me refiero que es el caso 1, porque hare un segundo caso, ya que luego sucede otra opción cuando se trata a q te pidan el número y te hablen, ya lo veran!.

Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo!

Su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	3. Kagome, Kagome

**Kagome, Kagome**

El la odiaba

Ella lo sabía

No tenía la necesidad de que alguien viniera a decírselo, ya sufría sola en su agonía, no toleraba esto, le había arrebatado no solo su libertad sino también sus anhelos, sus sueños, su futuro. La alejo de sus amigos, de su familia, sin importarle nada más que así mismo, siempre había sido así, era un ser egoísta.

Su espíritu de fuego, tan envidiado por tantos, había sido igualmente olvidado, había sucumbido a la oscuridad eterna de este lugar, a las paredes lisas de piedra que se mostraban frente a sus ojos a cualquier lugar que iba, ahora nada mas era un cuento olvidado de lo que una vez fue, en muchas ocasiones no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza, ya no se enfrentaba a nadie.

Ella no se encontraba en este lugar por su propia decisión, fue un accidente, solo un incidente que no debió haber sucedido, una jugarreta del destino. Ella debería estar en su casa tomando un baño caliente, probando la exquisita cocina que solo una madre sabe hacer, estudiar, estar preocupada por su próximo examen, teniendo pesadillas y en vez de eso se encontraba atrapada en este lugar sin escape.

Cuantas veces no había intentado escapar, huir de este lugar, pero todos sus intentos fallidos por él, siempre por él. No lo entendía se suponía que la odiaba, ¿Por qué mantenerla cerca?, no le encontraba una explicación lógica y clara, tal vez, jamás la encontraría era alguien sin poder adivinar.

"¡Kagome!" en alta voz nombraron su nombre, una voz gruesa y brusca al hablar, nada sensible "¡Trabaja más rápido!" ladro en su contra.

Apretando el paño húmedo, viejo y con hoyos, que se encontraba en sus manos con un cubo de madera a su lado lleno de agua, agua sucia, llena de restos de lodo y tierra. Miro con sus espumosos ojos azules al piso pulido limpio en frente suyo, sin suciedad, impecable, sintiendo una pequeña llama en su interior.

¿Rápido?, como se atrevía a decir tales cosas a ella, la sección que le había tocado limpiar estaba casi lista, solo faltaba donde se encontraba de rodillas con la falda café cubriéndole las piernas tan largas que le correspondían, sus piernas que antes se mostraban por su falda escolar verde.

Alejando su mirada del suelo, la poso en la voz que le había despertado esa pequeña llama que sintió, pero al caer la mirada sobre la persona, así como llego se esfumo su pequeño pedazo de espirito de fuego que había sentido.

"Enseguida, Setsuna-dono" pasivamente soltó mientras colocaba la mirada sobre el piso nuevamente, mirando los pies cubiertos en unos calcetines blancos pulcramente limpios y el dobladillo de una falda del mismo color como el que ella se encontraba usando. Sintiéndose decir esas palabras en automático, ¿Dónde quedo su voz fuerte, apasionada y llena de vida?

Un resoplido se oyó desde arriba junto con un leve gruñido "Un humano, no sé que le ha sucedido a mi señor, pero, más vale que no lo dejes en vergüenza" era una voz tan socarrona para una mujer, mirando el paño entre sus manos, nunca entendió por que la odio apenas la vislumbro, la cabello azabache no le había hecho absolutamente nada en su contra, bueno, quizás, al principio responderle.

Recordó su primera impresión sobre ella, corta, regordeta, una cola gris tras ella, ojeras negras alrededor de dos pares de ojos chicos negros y afilados, cara redondeada, era un youkai mapache, pero no como Hachi el sirviente de Miroku, no, parecía de un nivel más alto, ya que había logrado una apariencia medio humana, apenas le había colocado la mirada encima a la ojos zafiro y noto su total desagrado en ellos, bien impreso en ese par de carbones de ojo que tenía.

Desde ese día, ese día, se marco su primer día de muchos más, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente ese día, fue el primero en entrar a este lugar tan extenso, vacio y sin vida, ese día de hace seis meses. Seis meses después había ocurrido esa desgracia y seguía aquí metida, esperando la llegada del innombrable.

Desde ese día su vida cambio, todo por un error, un accidente, una equivocación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mirando a las grandes cortinas del enorme comedor en el que se encontraba, soltó un suspiro de sus labios rosa suave, con sus manos blancas, agarro un extremo de cada lado y los jalo, abriéndolas rápidamente y dejar pasar los rayos del sol, alumbrar la sala oscura, mostrando un poco de vida.

Con sus ojos zafiros observo a través del gran ventanal, los suaves pastos verdes movidos por una suave brisa junto con la rama de los arboles moviéndose al mismo ritmo en un místico baile atractivo a sus espumosos ojos, observando el lago azul del cielo infinito. Colocando su mano derecha sobre uno de los cristales sintió el suave calor, sintiéndolo familiar y extraño a su cuerpo.

Estaba segura que le hablaban, era una enorme atracción que le mandaba a salir, era el llamado de lo que sabía hace mucho tiempo, algo de lo que había intentado tantas veces hacer y siempre la regresaban, era el llamado de…

Libertad.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Estas ensuciando las ventanas!" gritaron al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba la cabello azabache, alejándose rápidamente de los ventanales y quitando la mano como si el suave calor se hubiera vuelto una braza de leñas quemándole su tacto, volteó hacia la voz, observando a una mujer de piel color café con una cola larga y esponjosa detrás suyo, dos par de orejas chicas en la parte superior de su cabeza, unos pequeños pies y sus manos con garras.

"Mitsuki" dijo en un susurro, observando al demonio ardilla en frente suyo.

"Haz dejado tu huella allí marcada" su voz chillona exclamo, mientras apuntaba a la ventana.

"En un momento lo quito" menciono la cabello azabache volteándose y agarrando un trapo para limpiar.

"Setsuna-dono tiene razón tu solo eres un humano…"

"¡Mitzuki!" se escucho el eco de una voz femenina fuerte tras la demonio ardilla, con los ojos café claros temblorosos mirando a su espalda "¿no tienes deberes que atender?" soltó con un rugido bajo.

Sin más el demonio ardilla se dio la vuelta, no antes de mandarle una mirada desagradable a la ojos zafiros, una reverencia a su recriminadora y retirarse rápidamente, Kagome bajo la mano de la ventana y se volteo para ver a su defensora.

Dando una pequeña y suave sonrisa miro con sus ojos azules profundos a un par de ojos naranjas "Sakura-san" en una suave voz, probo el nombre en sus labios, mientras la observaba, sus cabellos rojizos y su piel naranja con franjas verdes, garras inmaculadas largas, y orejas de elfo, acompañado de grandes ojos naranjas y colmillos que se asomaban de sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Era un demonio tigre, ella era la única que se había comportado amablemente con ella desde su llegada, todas la odiaban por el simple motivo de que era una humana y mas una miko, todas menos ella, a ella no le interesaba si era un demonio, un humano o en su caso una miko.

"Kagome" como un ronroneo salió de su nombre, sonriendo ampliamente "¿Por qué no vas a descansar?, ya has terminado todos tus deberes, yo supongo"

Ampliando la sonrisa, la joven miko tomo entre sus manos el cubo de agua que se encontraba a un lado y soltó el trapo dentro de ella, mientras veía a la demonio tigre. Sakura, sin ella no aguantaría todo lo que sucede aquí, las demás le tenían miedo por sus poderes, pero, sabían que la castigarían en el caso de que hiciera algo, pero, gracias a la cabellos rojizos muchas de ellas debían tragarse sus palabras a la cabello azabache, después de todo Sakura eran un rango arriba de ellas pero debajo de Setsuna, aunque, igualmente se le debía hacer el mismo caso y respeto.

"Gracias, Sakura-san" dando una pequeña reverencia, junto con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"No hay de que Kagome, tu ya terminaste lo que te tocaba es justo" dijo entre unas leves risas, mostrando un poco mas de sus nacarados dientes. Mientras Kagome se retiraba tranquilamente del enorme salón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome lentamente desato la pañoleta que sostenía su largo cabello azabache, dejando que callera en un rio oscuro sobre su espalda, mientras colocaba la pañoleta en un pequeño cajoncito de madera cerca del futon donde le tocaba dormir. Tomando entre sus manos su pie, se quito el calcetín y comenzó a darle pequeños masajes en círculo, disfrutando de la pequeña tranquilidad que tenía en estos momentos, las demás se encontraban haciendo todavía sus responsabilidades, ella por ser un humano le daban menos responsabilidades, pero, no significaba que fueran menos trabajosos o tuviera un horario más corto.

De hecho este era uno de los pocos casos en que terminaba primero que las otras, dando un suspiro, se coloco nuevamente los calcetines, y abría nuevamente el cajón de al lado para sacar un kimono blanco, sencillo para dormir. Sosteniéndolo firmemente entre sus manos, tomo rumbo hacia el patio que había visto a través del cristal hace unos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con los ojos cerrados se relajo en contra de la roca que estaba reclinada, sintiendo el pequeño jugar del agua con sus cabellos, abriendo los ojos observo el pequeño lago en el que se encontraba, extendiendo uno de sus brazos, agarro un trapo limpio y comenzó a tallar suavemente su piel, mientras soltaba un suspiro de sus labios rosa.

Era un ritual acostumbrado que repetía día a día de tomar un baño al terminar de hacer sus deberes, uno de los motivos era que se encontraba entre varios demonios con narices sensibles –aunque tomara su baño se quejaban de cualquier forma de su olor- y el otro era porque le gustaba bañarse y sentirse limpia, además era uno de los poco tiempos en que tomaba su momento a solas para ella sin criticas ni miradas despectivas y disfrutaba la tranquilidad y el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Quitando los últimos rastros de suciedad de su cuerpo, nuevamente se recostó sobre la roca en que se encontraba hace un momento y movió su mirada al gran lago de cielo azul profundo parecido a sus ojos, soñando despierta en los recuerdos de las aventuras con su grupo, dando una leve sonrisa melancólica.

Sintiendo un viento helado pasar por su ser, despertó de su ensoñación, soltando un suspiro salió del agua colocándose su yukata blanca -sin secarse- con la sensación de la tela que se adhería a su suave y cremosa piel, colocándose las sandalias, mientras tomaba camino a la entrada del profundo bosque sin vacilar en su paso, conocía el camino, podía recorrerlo hasta con los ojos cerrado, aquí todo era tranquilo, sereno, parecía todo perfecto, pero no era perfecto. El silencio era como si fuera un profundo vacío, un vacío en el fondo de su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo más?

¿Cuánto tiempo más estará aquí?

_No todo es tan malo ¿cierto? _pensó la cabello azabache _olvidando los insultos de las demás, no es tan malo, nunca estoy en peligro, no directamente después de todo las palabras se las lleva el viento como mamá decía, tengo alimento, techo y un baño._ A pesar de eso se sentía como su canción, bueno, no realmente su canción pero tenía su nombre, recordaba esa canción, la odiaba de niña, ella siempre era la del centro, pero en estos momentos se sentía exactamente como lo que odiaba, como Kagome, cuando niña ella solo jugaba un trozo de toda la canción, pero la canción era más larga que eso. Abriendo levemente sus labios…

"Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka tori wa  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou

Kakoi Kakowa re  
Kago no nakea  
itsu zo de raren tada negau

Katsute kawashi ta  
Yakusoku wo  
Hatase nu mama ni hi wa kureru

Karasu  
Tobikau  
O uma ga toki ni  
hajimaru tawamure  
keshi te kanawa ne

omoi kakoi te

Kagome Kagome  
Kagi no naka no tori wa  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou

Kusari tsunage re toraware  
Ta mama  
Ake yuku sora tada nagame  
Hitori  
Tsuki aogu

Kagami Kagami te  
Kago no naka  
Itsu zo de raren tada negau

Mohoya omokage  
Oboro ge ni  
Usure kiie yuki kono ishiki

Kurayami no fuchi  
Kurikaesu koe  
Owara nu tawamure  
Keshi te kanawa nu  
omoi izuko he

Kagome kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou

Kusari tsunaga re  
Toraware ta mama  
Ake yuku sora tada miage  
Hitori  
Tsuki sagasu

Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou

Kubi ni maka reta  
Kusari wo toi te  
Tasogare no semaru sora wo  
odoru  
Yumemi teta

Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa

Kagome Kagome  
Itsu itsu de yaru

Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa

Kagome Kagome  
Kagome Kagome

Ushiro no shou men daare?"

Terminando la última estrofa, se quedo de pie en su lugar abriendo mas los ojos, mostrando sorpresa en ellos, y de repente se asomó sobre su rostro una sonrisa acuosa _siempre adivinaba quien estaba atrás mío y no es diferente en este caso _sarcásticamente pensó, mientras se volteaba y cerraba los ojos, no necesitaba abrirlo, a través de los ojos cerrados lo podía ver, su forma de pie sin mover ni un musculo y su perfecta mascara de seriedad sobre su rostro.

"Sesshomaru" dijo mientras abría los ojos y observaba al hombre de cabellos platinados frente suyo, mirándola con sus ojos dorados en desaprobación, quitando la sonrisa de su labio y mejor mordiéndolos con sus dientes al ver a su captor "Sesshomaru-sama" se corrigió, sintiendo amarga su garganta y su voz distante, irreconocible hasta para sus propios oídos.

El demonio siguió sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras la joven de ojos zafiros sentía una opresión en su pecho "no avisaron que llegaría esta noche" menciono lo más tranquila posible sin sentir en realidad lo que quería aparentar.

No recibió ninguna contestación.

Tenía que salir de allí, no podía estar en su presencia solo la hacía sentir miserable, recordarle una y otra vez sus intentos fallidos, su desesperación por salir, sus aventuras, su familia, su amor. Ya se lamentaba lo suficiente sin su presencia, con él solo impulsaba cien veces más sus pensamientos y sentimientos, solo la hacía preguntarse…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la tenía encerrada?

¿Por qué la quería aquí?

Si la odiaba, entonces, ¿por qué?

"No es asunto tuyo" le oyó decir la joven sacerdotisa, no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero al oír su respuesta perdió todo autocontrol que pudo a ver tenido.

"¿No es asunto mío?" pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos "¡cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío!" exclamo altamente, haciendo las manos en puños, cerrando y abriendo los ojos expresando una rabia profunda "¡es mi vida de la que estamos hablando! ¡Mi vida!" acelerando su respiración, de repente sintiendo todo encima, depresión, enojo, tristeza, soledad.

"Se supone que me odias" con voz acuosa le dijo mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse rápidamente "¿Por qué me tienes aquí contigo?" acuso con tristeza mientras sentía formarse en su cara, ríos de agua caliente, mientras colocaba sus manos en cada lado de su cara y caía de rodillas en el césped, al no poder aguantar su peso.

"¿Por qué Sesshomaru? ¿¡Por qué!" pregunto desesperadamente por una respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna, ayudo aumentar el caer de sus arroyos cristalinos _Tsuki aogu _paso un trozo de la canción por su mente_ ¡ esta no es la luna que yo quiero observar!_

"¡Por favor! ¡Dime porque!" suplico "¡no me has dejado ver a mis amigos y a mi familia!" cerrando los ojos ahora rojos e hinchados por las aguas saladas que caían de ellos, cada vez sus palabras eran menos entendibles al sorber mocos por su nariz por el desespero y los hipos y temblores en su voz.

El señor occidental observo el llanto de la joven humana entre sus sirvientes con los ojos entrecerrados al ver su alma en agonía por respuestas y la falta de libertad, la había oído cuando comenzó su canción en el camino de regreso a su castillo y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"Tu nombre…" comenzó, ganando la atención de la joven mujer "…es el correcto para ti" abriendo considerablemente los ojos observo en el par de lagunas de oro una pequeña chispa de ¿compasión?, quizás estaba imaginando cosas y sus ojos por tantas lagrimas le hacían una jugada.

_Mi nombre… _pensó …_Kagome…_ de repente ganando comprensión en su mente _él oyó la canción _consiguiendo más húmedo los ojos -si era posible- _Kagome_… _Kago no naka tori wa… _lloró más profundamente mientras el hombre de trajes blancos le daba la espalda y la dejaba sola, mientras resonaba en el patio su lamento.

Flash Back

Se encontraba de pie el cabello platinado sobre una joven de cabellos negro-azulados, una blusa blanca, con manchas marrones alrededor y leves rastros de rojo carmín, que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con raspones sobre su cara, con un arco de madera roto a una distancia no muy lejana de ella.

Entrecerrando los ojos sobre su cuerpo, miro alrededor buscando al medio casta de su hermano, al no encontrar rastro del cachorro regreso la mirada a la joven chica, con duda, no solo no estaba su hermano, sino tampoco estaba los otros dos humanos que los acompañaban, el gato demonio y el niño zorro. Extrañado se quedo pensativo un momento antes de soltar un resoplido y dándose la media vuelta, dejando a la joven sin ningún pensamiento, deteniéndose repentinamente, arrugando un poco su nariz, al sentir el olor del ojos amarillo .

"Sesshomaru" dijeron a su espalda, mientras el proclamado lo miraba de reojo a través de sus largos cabellos al chico de traje rojo, que se encontraba parado a una distancia de la ojos azules –ahora cerrados-

"llévatela…" en una simple voz le dijo con el flequillo gris-plateado cubriéndole los ojos, con el ojo dorado virando su cara en su dirección "…le encontraras una mejor utilidad…" abriendo levemente los ojos en sorpresa y la dirigía hacía la cara blanca y tranquila de la cabello azabache -ignorante de lo hablado- y la volvía a colocar sobre el oreja de perro -que le había dado la espalda- encaminándose al laberinto de los arboles.

"…ya no la necesito"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si, yo sé, triste la historia, hasta me sentí mal por un momento al hacerla, dios, si la pobre Kagome supiera que Sesshomaru la tiene allí para protegerla, uff, que triste, bueno, la traducción de la canción la pueden buscar en internet solo coloquen un pedazo de la canción y lo encontraran, bueno, hasta la próxima historia, ja ne.

Su amiga.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
